These Dreams Are My Reality
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: Namikaze Minato can no longer stand hiding his and Naruto's blood relation as the two continue to have a physical affair. After Naruto denies the truth, Minato decides that it's finally time to show Naruto he's not as dead as everyone believes. Mina/Naru


All right... Well I've been putting this one off long enough. This may not exactly be my best, but I do like it, cause it does have its moments and all. Plus, one day I got a review from one of my constant reviewers, I believe, telling me that Mina/Naru is popular now...and yeah, I do like the pairing. :) So that just made me want to write this even more. But anways, before we start, I just want to say that I can make a sequel to this that would end up being a chapter story, most likely. It would envolve Sasuke and blah blah. If anyone wants me to start writing on it, then I'll need you to tell me in a review or PM so I know that you're interested.

Rating: M

Pairing: Minato/Naruto (mentions of a past Sasuke/Naruto relationship)

Warnings: Incest, language, father and son doing...unfather and sonly things together, brief sexual scenes that aren't too graphic (I think). **You have now been warned. If you don't like the pairing then don't read this cause I don't wanna hear you complain to me about how this sucked.**

Disclaimer: I really, truly, don't own Naruto...

And, to **_Sora Keyblader_**, this is dedicated to you, for being a constant reviewer and being the one that told me that MinaNaru is popular. ;) I got the idea to write this because of you opening up a new pairing to me. So thank you.

* * *

**These Dreams Are My Reality**

* * *

Sometimes some things just couldn't be explained the way everything else could. There was no way to explain just why he was still doing this; at least there was no way he could think to explain it. There was no reasonable explanation for any of the things that he had been doing for the past few months, but he could not stop himself from doing them.

While he just sat around, watching everything through his son's eyes, he couldn't help but anticipate the time when his son slept again. He couldn't wait because he knew what was going to happen, just like it happened almost every night. But now, he was seriously beginning to doubt all of this.

Namikaze Minato was beginning to doubt what he had been doing to his son; even if the boy didn't know of their kinship, they were still related and he shouldn't have been doing this. He had known that from the beginning but he just hadn't been able to stop himself. There was just something about the boy that was so attractive and Minato couldn't help but want his son.

And it seemed that his son felt the same for him. Well it seemed that Uzumaki Naruto felt something for the Fourth Hokage that continuously appeared to him in dreams. And Naruto not knowing about their kinship was starting to hurt Minato more than he could explain. It hurt, but yet he didn't want to tell Naruto about it and risk the boy thinking him sick.

And so Minato was at a loss. He wanted his son in a sexual way, but he wanted the boy to know that he was his father. Would there ever be a way that he could explain to Naruto without everything blowing up in his face?

**XxXxXxXxX**

The last few months seemed almost too good to be true to Naruto. Everything was going great for him, everyone seemed to love him, and he even had the Fourth Hokage appearing to him in dreams. What more could he really ask for? Well, if he really thought about it, he could ask for the man in his dreams to still be alive.

Uzumaki Naruto had always been attracted to the Fourth even though he had only seen a few pictures of the man. But Lord Fourth was his idol, and in his dreams he was his lover. It was something that the young blonde had never thought was odd, because really, it was only a dream, right? Was there any harm in dreaming?

While Naruto had seen no harm in it the only person that he had told about his dreams had. Haruno Sakura had thought him completely odd, and sick for desecrating the Fourth Hokage's memory. He had only told her about the first dream that he had ever had about Lord Fourth and after the lecture he got about dreaming inappropriately, he stopped telling her and kept everything to himself.

If his friend wasn't going to listen to him and try to understand then he had no reason to even talk about it. And so he didn't. As the months passed Sakura and Naruto steered clear of the topic even though it was like an elephant in the room. And as those months passed Naruto just began to stop caring about whether Sakura thought of him as sick or whatever. They were just dreams, he couldn't help what he dreamt about and she couldn't make him stop dreaming.

So they slowly drifted apart just a little bit, but it was enough for them to almost never talk. But Naruto had just stopped caring altogether by then about it. The only thing that he cared about was going to sleep at night so that he could be swept away into his little dream land where the Fourth Hokage awaited him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Minato waited anxiously for his son as he knew that Naruto would be falling into his dream-state at any moment. And he was not disappointed. In mere seconds the outline of Naruto's body came into a fuzzy focus on the vast emptiness that was the "ground." After a few moments Naruto's solid body was there and the teen opened his blue eyes before a smile spread across his lips.

He got up and looked over to his father. "Hello Lord Fourth," it was the same greeting that was always given to Minato once Naruto arrived. Minato frowned a little bit. "Naruto, I've told you time and time again not to call me that," Naruto knew that it was true, but he always needed to be told that it was okay to use the deceased Hokage's name. "I'm sorry, Minato," the elder blonde smiled at his son before he walked over, seemingly walking across air as solid ground did not actually exist where they were.

"You never have to apologize to me, Naruto. I've told you that," the words were soft but firm as he came to a stop just a few inches from the shorter blonde. Naruto smiled. He felt so safe here with Minato, so at home, so...loved, if he could even think of it that way. Before Naruto could even say anything else to his father, Minato leaned down and kissed him softly, missing the feel of his son's lips against his own.

Naruto moaned very softly before he wrapped his arms around Minato's neck, like always, and kissed the man back. He had needed this so much; they had both needed each other so much that it hurt either blonde to even think about it. But Minato didn't allow the kiss to last very long, and when his lips left his son's Naruto groaned in annoyance, making Minato smirk. He had always loved how he could make Naruto want so much more just by kissing him.

But Minato had to stop; he couldn't allow things to progress tonight because he was too distracted. He was distracted by the fact that his son didn't know that he was his son. Well, the more that he thought about it the more he realized that distracted was not the right word. Grief-stricken, maybe, but not distracted, and Minato knew that he needed to talk with Naruto about their kinship.

But not just about that. He needed to tell Naruto about everything. Well maybe not everything, but certainly, if the boy accepted that his father was his lover, then perhaps he could tell Naruto his second piece of news as well. "Naruto, can we please talk?" He asked after a moment, gesturing to the empty ground beneath them so that they could sit. Naruto, although a bit confused, nodded before he flopped down on the invisible ground.

After a moment Minato sat right across from him, looking his son in the eyes, and began to wonder just how Naruto hadn't figured out that they were related. When they looked so much alike it was just pretty much obvious to everyone. "I've something to tell you," Naruto's curiosity spiked as he heard the words and his heart leapt in his chest.

"I don't really know how to tell you this, except to just tell you quickly and get it over with..." Minato was really at a loss for words as he was scolding himself for even bringing all this up in the first place. They had a good thing going, why did he have to go and mess that all up, just because he wanted his son to call him father?

Naruto nodded slowly, urging him on without words as he really wanted to know what Minato had to tell him. A silent sigh left the elder blonde before he just said it, "I'm your father." Naruto's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he stared at the man who had just claimed to be his father. "...You're...what?"

"I am your father, Naruto," Minato repeated, this time a bit slower as he felt a little better since he had just told his son the truth. Naruto continued to stare at him, silent. The silence made Minato worry. "...I... I did...those things...with you... And you're telling me...you're my...my dad...?" The words came out slowly as Naruto's voice was shaking from his shock. Minato watched as his son's blue eyes began searching the vast white emptiness around them frantically, as if looking for an answer; or for an escape. Those blue eyes looked anywhere except for at Minato.

"I apologize for not telling you sooner than this, Naruto. There is no excuse for it," that was all he could offer his son as he sat in front of the teen, watching Naruto's hands begin to tremble lightly. He reached out and touched Naruto's hand gently, trying to calm the younger, but Naruto jerked his hand violently, making Minato's hand move away from his.

Minato felt hurt. He could tell that his son was distressed and he knew that he was the cause of it. After a moment Naruto stood up and began walking away from him. "I can't believe this..." He mumbled to himself as he walked a good distance away from his father. The emotional turmoil he was going through was affecting his sleep in the real world and his body here with his father was beginning to fade.

But before he could fade altogether, Naruto turned around and glared at Minato. "I can't believe..." He left his sentence hanging and after a second he was gone, leaving Minato alone once again. This time he left the man feeling horrible for finally telling his son the truth.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto's blue eyes snapped open and he clenched his hands into fists violently. He couldn't believe it. The man that he had been dreaming about, the man that had been his lover in those dreams for so long...was his father. How sick could he be for even thinking about the man like that? "And to think...I fucking loved you..." Loved being the operative word, as soon as Naruto had heard those dreaded words from Minato he denounced his love for the man.

Sakura had been right. He was sick. He hadn't been desecrating Lord Fourth's memory, but he had been...doing so many things; sexual things, with his father! He was determined to go and apologize to his friend as soon as he could, but he wouldn't tell her about what had happened. He didn't want anyone to know about any of it. He was too ashamed.

But Naruto knew he needed to calm down, and so he took a deep breath and after a moment he let it out slowly. It worked and his fists unclenched and he relaxed a bit. "...I loved you..." He whispered it to the air in his room as he pulled his blanket up to his chin. For a few moments he let his mind drift as his eyes closed and he began to hope that he wouldn't fall asleep again, because he didn't want to dream again.

Then suddenly, his eyes opened slowly. It had just been a dream, hadn't it? Everything that had ever happened between him and Minato had been a dream, not real, the work of his imagination. So it made him wonder...was this the work of his imagination as well? It had to be, right? There was just no other explanation for it. There was just no way that Minato was his father... "Yeah...that's right... There's just no way..." he spoke the words aloud to reassure himself, but he still wouldn't allow himself to go back to sleep.

So after a few moments Naruto sighed and got out of his bed, deciding to start the day rather early so that he could get away from his dream; so that he could get away from Minato.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It had been hours. Hours since his son had left and hours since he had hidden himself away in the darkest recesses of his son's mind. He could not say that he felt horrible anymore, for that feeling had passed soon after Naruto had left and he had hidden himself away, but now a feeling of anxiety gripped him deep inside.

He did not know if Naruto would ever speak to him again; he did not know if his son would ever want to see him again, and it made him worry. All he had wanted was his son to know the truth, at least that was what he had thought he wanted. Now he knew that he wanted, more than anything, for Naruto to just return to him, and love him. But he doubted that that would ever happen.

"..-to..." he could heard something, far off in the distance and so he focused, trying to see if he could hear whatever it was once again. "...Minato...?" Who was calling him? He found the question stupid after he thought about it for a moment. The only person that could call for him would be Naruto, but that would have to mean that...Naruto had returned.

Minato stood up and began walking forward, seemingly getting nowhere, but he focused on getting out of the darkness that he had hidden himself in. After a moment he was back in the bright white light that seemed to touch almost everywhere. "Minato," he turned around and saw his son laying on the ground, propped up on his elbows, smiling at him.

With relief flooding his veins Minato walked over to his son quickly before he dropped down beside the teen. "Hello again, Minato," a small smile broke out on his face when he heard the greeting, and heard no hostility in the younger blonde's voice. "I did not think you would return, Naruto," he informed his son of his worries. "Why wouldn't I?" The question made Minato wonder just what had happened to his son's earlier anger and hostility towards him.

After a moment, before Minato answered Naruto's question, he moved from his spot next to the younger blonde and straddled the teen's waist suddenly. Naruto didn't mind it at all; he smiled sexily at his father before he lay back totally on the invisible ground beneath them. "What happened before..." Minato just trailed off, not able to actually finish his sentence and bring everything back up. Naruto just chuckled lightly.

"Minato, I know that these are just dreams. So whatever my mind thinks up...well I can't help that. I know you are not my father; I would have known if you were, someone would have told me. But you see, you are not and these are just dreams," Naruto explained it like it was just nothing at all before he reached up and touched his father's cheek gently.

Even as Minato heard how wrong his son was about everything he couldn't help but find the teen adorable, and so he leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, making Naruto smile as he kissed back. "I am your father, Naruto," Minato whispered to his son when they parted. He knew that the boy would not believe him though. "Mmm, whatever you say," it was the expected answer.

Minato looked into his son's crystalline eyes that were so much like his own, and he knew the moment that he looked into the blue pools that he would have to prove to Naruto that he was his father. "Sasuke left. You were crushed; heartbroken, you felt betrayed by him," he knew that Sasuke was something of a touchy subject for his son. Naruto only shrugged.

"If you are trying to prove what you are saying is true then it is no use. Because, as I see it, if this is a dream then you have access to all my thoughts and memories and so you can tell me whatever you wish, but it will not change what I believe. And I believe that you are not my father, and that this is only a dream, Minato." The fact that Naruto just kept on denying everything was beginning to get under his skin just the tiniest bit.

He quickly closed the little bit of space between them with another kiss, this one more firm and passionate as he wanted to prove a point. Naruto immediately responded to the kiss and just as Minato was about to pull away Naruto wrapped his arms around his father's neck, keeping him just where he was. So without really any choice, since he could not break the kiss at that moment, Minato snaked his tongue passed Naruto's already parted lips. Their tongues danced and twisted together as Minato tasted his son for the first time in nearly three days, and when finally Naruto moaned into the kiss and his grip loosened that was when he pulled away.

The two of them stared at one another, Naruto staring at Minato through half-lidded eyes while Minato stared at Naruto with his eyes open wide. "Do you believe me now? If this were a dream how could that feel so real?" He asked the question once his breathing returned to normal. "Dreams feel real all the time, Minato," was the only answer that Naruto gave the elder blonde. The boy just wasn't understanding and Minato could think of no perfect way to make his son understand.

"Naruto, this is real. These dreams...everything that has happened between us is real, Naruto. You are my son and, against all my good common sense, I'm in love with you. Why can't you understand that all of this," Minato paused and gestured around them before he motioned between their bodies. "Is real?" Naruto's mind had stopped working after he heard the words "I'm in love with you," but it wasn't like he had really been believing or listening to his father all that much anyway.

"You're in love with me?" As he asked the question a goofy smile broke out on his face. Minato only nodded, finding that his confessed love was not of the utmost importance at the moment. "I love you, too," Minato was happy to hear the words, but at the same time he had more important things that he wanted to speak about with his son.

But he didn't have a chance to say another word as Naruto pulled him down for another kiss. He did not resist, only kissed the teen underneath him back just as Naruto thrust his hips up to grind against Minato's lightly, causing their erections to brush just slightly. That little bit of sweet friction caused their kiss to break as they both moaned quietly, Naruto's head moving to the side and Minato's lips going to his son's exposed neck.

It was then that Minato found he could no longer hold himself back for some reason. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this; at least, not right now, because he knew that he was supposed to be making Naruto understand.

But as one of the elder blonde's hands went under his son's night shirt he realized that perhaps he was making Naruto understand one thing. And that thing was that Minato loved him. "Minato," the whispered name that escaped the parted, pink lips of the young Kyuubi container made him halt his movements. A sudden realization dawning on him. _I'm not supposed to be doing this..._ Although his realization was made too little, too late.

It didn't stop him from taking his hand out from Naruto's shirt and placing it firmly on the invisible ground next to his son's head though. "Naruto... I am your father," Naruto sighed as he heard the same old line that Minato had been using over and over again. "No, Minato, you are not. Would you just stop with this nonsense and kiss me?" Naruto reached his hand up right after he spoke the words but Minato moved his body away, sitting up so that his son could not touch him easily. But it did not stop Naruto, who sat up also, with a little difficulty, and stared at the blue-eyed blonde. "So now you are suddenly denying me?"

"When you understand... Then I will give you what you want, but until then it cannot be," Minato said before he stood himself up and walked off a bit so that there would be a bit of distance between the two of them. "There is nothing to understand! You are not my father; that is that!" Minato turned around gracefully and his eyes fell upon the teen that still sat on the ground. "Can you not see the similarities?" His voice was soft as he asked the question, but it was something that had been running through his mind for ages.

"Naruto, my hair, my eyes, my face... Have you not noticed...has it not dawned on you that we look more alike than any coincidence can say? Think about it, Naruto; think about it long and hard, and you will realize that there is no other explanation for it. You are my son; I am your father." For moments after Minato spoke the words, that he hoped would dawn some realization, Naruto was silent. The younger blonde was silent because he was thinking, just thinking. Because what Minato was saying..._actually_ made _plausible_ sense, even if he didn't really want to believe it.

After nearly three minutes passed by in silence, Naruto stood up, eyes on his father the entire time. "Even if you are my father, and do not think for a moment that I am buying any of this, but...if you are, you are dead, so it makes no difference," the words were spoken almost in a sad tone and Minato felt slightly bad when he heard his son speak the words. "Naruto, I'm not dead," it was something he had never shared with anyone in his life, but his son had a right to know, especially since the boy wouldn't even believe him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, right! I know how it went! When I was a baby the Kyuubi was sealed in me...and you died because of it; you died a hero, but the biggest part: you _died_!" Okay, now that he thought about it...maybe it was not his ultimate best choice of phrasing when it came to telling Naruto that he wasn't dead, especially when the young blonde had overreacted hearing that he was his father. "Would you like me to explain?" The non-caring shrug that Naruto gave was enough to send Minato into his explanation.

"Technically, yes, I did die the night I sealed the Kyuubi inside of you, but I sealed myself in you as well. I sealed myself away so that, after my physical body died, I would be able to try and protect you by keeping an eye on the Kyuubi," another scoff came from Naruto. "Well you've been a lot of help there." Minato gave his son a look for interrupting him. "I made it so that I would only be able to help if you ever got so far as to nearing the ninth tail, other than that... I have only been here, watching for the past sixteen years. Watching, until a few months ago, when everything between us started."

Naruto, though, just didn't seem all that interested in his father's explanation and he turned away from the man and began to walk away. "Naruto," it was a warning that he'd best not walk away from him. "Okay, look, either way... You're dead! So it doesn't matter if all this has been real! Why can't you just understand that?!" As Naruto shouted the words at his father he turned around and looked at the man, and Minato was genuinely surprised to see the tears building up in his son's eyes. "Naruto..." Minato looked at the boy yards away from him for only a moment before he quickly shortened the distance between them.

Naruto did not back away when the elder blonde was standing in front of him, he only looked down toward the ground, wishing his tears would go away. "Naruto, I can make this real," the moment after Minato spoke the words Naruto looked back up at him to question him about just what he meant, but just as he went to open his mouth...he woke in his bed, tears falling down his cheeks.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Sakura-chan, wait for me," Naruto called to the pink-haired girl as they were on their way to Ichiraku Ramen together. It had been days since everything had happened with Minato, and Naruto hadn't had another dream since, which was depressing him quite a bit. But in the time that he had been without Minato, he and Sakura had been spending a bit more time together, although she was a tad weary of him.

"If you can't hurry up then I'll just meet you there," it wasn't like he really cared all that much. He would rather be at home, attempting to make himself dream like he did on the countless nights he had been spending alone now that Minato had left him. So he didn't bother to hurry and just walked at his own pace as he looked up at the clear blue sky, the same sky that was so much like Minato's blue eyes.

He relished in the silence that surrounded him for a few moments until his vision suddenly went black for a moment, making him stop his movement as his head bent down towards the ground. The same thing had been happening to him over the past few days, increasing in frequency every day. That had been the fourth time just in the past hour and it was really starting to scare him. But he brushed it off, like always, and began walking again, realizing that Sakura was no longer visible.

It was after a few more moments of walking that his vision blacked out once again as a pain began building in his head, an excruciating pain that made him stop and close his eyes as he gasped in a breath. He felt like he could no longer breathe as the pain was making his entire skull throb like it was pulsing to the rhythm of some unseen and unheard drum.

And just as suddenly as the attack had begun; it ended, leaving Naruto gasping for breath as passers-by looked at him curiously concerned. He didn't return any of their hesitant glances as he quickly turned around and hurried back to his home, fearing that something worse was yet to come.

And ten minutes later, the moment that he closed his door loudly behind him, he hit the floor in a dead faint after white exploded behind his eyelids.

**XxXxXxXxX**

A groan escaped him when he woke. He felt like he had been hit by a truck, but falling against his floor would do that, he supposed. "Naruto," the voice was soft and quiet, and Naruto believed that he had heard it in his mind. When his blue eyes opened and he didn't see the white that he was used to when he heard Minato speaking to him he became confused. "Are you in my head...?" He knew he probably sounded horrible because his throat hurt, and that made him wonder how long he had been out.

"Minato?" He attempted questioning the man again when he got no answer to his first, peculiar question. "Huh? Oh, I'm over here, Naruto," with a bit of difficulty Naruto looked over to see that the blonde was not lying; that he was right there, next to his side. "...What're you doing here...? Where are we?" He knew the place around him was familiar, but yet since Minato was here there was no way that it was that familiar. "I told you that I could make it real."

At first, for a couple seconds as he stared at the elder's face, he didn't understand the words, or more the deeper meaning to those words. But after those seconds passed a feeling of disbelief overtook him. "...You mean...?" He looked around at their surroundings in amazement as he realized that they were in his room, and he was lying in his bed. He sat up quickly and everything spun as Minato touched his back gently to support him. "You should just lie back and take it easy for awhile, your mind was put under a lot of distress," Minato explained as he attempted to lay Naruto back down, but the teen wouldn't have that.

Naruto pushed Minato's hands away from him and he turned to face the man, a small smile on his face. "You're here," the words were said with so much happiness in them as Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips to the elder's. Minato kissed his son back with a smile on his lips. "I'm here," he confirmed, nodding once their kiss broke. But it was something that Naruto just didn't understand.

"How?" He could think of no better way to ask his question than that. "I told you, I only technically died. Don't ask me exactly how, because I do not know, I only know that it is possible because it has been done before this; before me. Somehow...by sealing myself away in your mind I got to preserve myself so that I could return," really, the explanation, or lack of one, meant nothing to Naruto. He was only happy that Minato was alive; that the man was with him.

They just sat in silence for a moment as Naruto stared at the elder, still in slight shock over the fact that the man was back. "I made it real, Naruto," the teen nodded as he knew that Minato had done so. "Now you have no reason to doubt that I am your father," the words made Naruto close his eyes before he turned around and lay back in his bed on his back. "Then I believe you... But...this between us...it cannot continue then," the words shattered both of their hearts. "Naruto..."

"If you are my father, which that I no longer doubt, then I... I cannot allow this to continue, Minato... I'm sorry, I love you, but... You're my dad..." Naruto had spoken the heartbreaking words without first even letting his father try to get a word in to save their relationship.

"Naruto, you cannot do this!" There was no way that Minato was going to sit there and accept that his son was breaking everything off, he just was not going to allow it to happen. Especially not after everything he had done to be with the boy. But there was no response from the teenager lying in the bed with his eyes closed, and it seemed to Minato that Naruto was just trying to get away from everything. So after a few moments he leaned closer to his child. "...Naruto, I did this for you, so that we can be together, yo—"

"I will not commit incest, not even if I love you," Naruto's words sounded strong, but the blonde did not feel that way. More than anything he just wanted to tell his father he was sorry and that they could forget everything and just start over. More than anything he just wanted to have Minato. "You've already committed incest, Naruto, so now is not the best time to be noble and do the right thing," Minato was trying his absolute hardest to talk Naruto out of this.

Suddenly, seconds after Minato spoke Naruto sat up and looked at the elder. "Those were _dreams_! They were not_ real_; this is _real_!" It was the idea that the younger blonde had firmly implanted in his brain, no matter what his father may have tried to tell him. And the low, harshly spoken words made Minato sigh. "Naruto, I told you. It was all real; everything, every night that we were together... That was all real," Naruto sighed and lay back down, this time with his back to his father.

"It doesn't matter, Minato, it just does not. I'm sorry; I love you, I really do, but just...please, leave," Minato stared at his son's back, angry, but he did not let it show. "Naruto, if you actually love me like you continue to say you do then you wouldn't be doing this, unless you have a real fucked up perception of love," Minato stood from the chair he had been sitting in and walked to the door so that he could leave his son in peace. "And I sat around believing that you had learned after Sasuke left you..." He shook his head as he almost whispered the words before he walked from the room, leaving Naruto alone and feeling horrible.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was hours later, although it felt like years to Naruto, when he finally heard his door open and he sat up, thinking that it was his father. The moment he looked toward the door the person who had walked in spoke, "Naruto?" and Naruto groaned, realizing that it was only Sai. "What are you doing here?" he asked the elder after a few moments because now that he thought about it, he really didn't want any company. "Uh...well Sakura has been worried about you since she hasn't seen you for almost two days so she sent me over here to see if you were around and okay," Sai explained, making Naruto realize just how long he had been out.

"Two days?" Sai only nodded as he came closer and sat down in the chair that Minato had vacated hours before. "Are you okay, Naruto? You seem...rather...upset?" He was questioning his own thoughts about the blonde's emotions. Naruto only waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, I'm fine..." They sat in silence for a few moments as Sai looked around Naruto's room with no particular interest in it and then after a couple minutes passed he stood up and went to leave. "Sai...wait," the Foundation member looked back at his comrade and nodded, letting Naruto know that he would stay until Naruto wanted him to go.

"I want to ask you something..." The raven-haired teenager looked genuinely happy and surprised by this as he went and sat back in the chair. But after a few moments, as Naruto began to _really_ think about it, he realized that he shouldn't ask such a question to a teen that got all of his knowledge from books. So he shook his head. "No, nevermind... I don't think you'd be able to answer properly..." For a moment Sai didn't know what to say, but then he remembered something that he had once read.

"You're supposed to help your friends however you can to better build a relationship and gain trust. So ask me, I may not be able to give a proper answer by your means, but I will do my best." After a moment Naruto nodded before he took a deep breath, wondering just how to word what he was going to ask the elder. "Okay... Well..." He trailed off, beginning to rethink everything as Sai just leaned back in the chair, willing to wait as long as he needed to for Naruto to ask this question.

And finally, after a few minutes, Naruto found his voice again and asked. "Let's say there are two people...who love each other very much and have been in a sexual relationship... Well, okay...what if one of them knew something and didn't tell the other until months later, perhaps, and it turned out that the one had been hiding the fact that they were related? Shouldn't the other leave and end their relationship because of their blood relation?"

Sai was silent for many minutes as he mulled over the question, wanting to give Naruto a good answer to it so that he would not disappoint his friend. Finally, just when Naruto was beginning to think that Sai just was not going to answer, the raven-haired Foundation member did. "Well...you said they've been in a sexual relationship...which means that the two have already committed incest so...really, I can't understand why the one would want to end it. Even if they are related...they were related when everything began before that one person knew and it didn't stop things from progressing... So why should it after finding out, especially when they love each other?"

Naruto didn't think much about Sai's answer, finding that he needed to ask someone else, perhaps a female since they knew more about matters of the heart then males usually did. "Uh...thanks, Sai..." The raven-haired teen nodded, feeling good that he had been able to help his friend, and he stood after a moment and left the room. And just minutes later Naruto got up from bed, still a bit dizzy and kind of shaky, but after dressing and everything he headed out, going to find a female to talk to.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After walking for about a half hour Naruto finally stopped at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, thinking that, maybe, Ino could help him with his problem if she were here, since he hadn't seen any of his other friends at all. After a couple seconds he walked in and Ino smiled warmly from behind the counter. "Well how are you, Naruto?" He only nodded, which made the blonde girl adopt a concerned look. "What's the matter?" He walked up to the counter and rested his elbows on it as he looked at her. "Can I ask you something?"

Ino nodded, still slightly concerned by Naruto's odd behavior. And after a moment of silence he proceeded to ask Ino the exact thing he had asked Sai, and she listened intently until he was finished speaking. She only had to think about her response for a few moments, unlike Sai. "It shouldn't matter. If they love each other then they should be together," her response was much shorter and to the point than Sai's had been as well, but they both were the same, and he just couldn't agree with that.

"Thanks, Ino." She nodded and he walked out of the shop, hoping to either think of something on his own that would make his horrible feeling go away or run into someone that could help him.

It was ten minutes later that he was in one of the scattered parks around Konoha, and it just happened to be deserted, although he had figured as much seeing as the sun was setting. But he liked the quiet that was around him and he went to go find a bench to sit on as he walked along the path.

The first bench that he came across had someone sitting on it, but he couldn't tell who because he was too far away at the moment. As he got nearer he recognized the man on the bench reading as Kakashi and he smiled softly before he decided to sit down next to the man, thinking that perhaps the jonin would be able to help him with his problem.

Once Naruto sat down next to Kakashi neither of them said a word to each other as Kakashi continued to read his book. The blonde glanced at the elder a few times while the man read, but it seemed that Kakashi didn't notice Naruto's looks from beside him. "...Kakashi-sensei, can I talk to you...?" Hearing the tone of Naruto's voice made the silver-haired man close his book and place it in his lap. He had never before heard Naruto sound so...distressed; no, at least not since Sasuke had left. After a moment he nodded and the blonde looked down at the ground.

For minutes there was nothing. No talking coming from either of them, but Kakashi knew that the teen was thinking and so he waited for Naruto to speak about whatever he needed to. Finally, Naruto proceeded to ask Kakashi the exact same thing he had asked both Ino and Sai and once he was finished Kakashi looked over at him. "This is about Minato, isn't it?" Naruto should have known that he wasn't going to be able to get something like this past Kakashi. _Wait a second...how...?_

"...How...?" He was confused as to how Kakashi had even known that there was something going on between him and his father, especially since Sakura was the only person that he had told about it and he hadn't thought that Minato had gone out anywhere since regaining his body. Well he wasn't sure about the last part, but he assumed it since people weren't coming up to him asking him about his father repeatedly. "He came to me," Kakashi said simply and it confused Naruto.

"A few hours ago he came and found me and told me what had happened... You sure have a lot of gall to refuse him. After doing everything that he has done for you...anyone would love to be with him. People would kill to be with him for just one night," Kakashi explained it as if it were the most simple thing in the world, and Naruto just stared at the man feeling slightly shocked. "You... Are you seriously condoning our..._relationship_?" After a moment Kakashi nodded before he looked up at the darkened sky.

"You make him happy, and I would assume he makes you happy as well... Naruto, for the past sixteen years you needed a father and now you have one, but he is still not going to be the father you need. He will never be able to make up for all that lost time; Minato can only do so much and he's doing it all for you now," he closed his eye and sighed before he patted Naruto's leg. "He may be your father; you may have his blood running through your veins, but it doesn't change the fact that you still love him more than you should. And it doesn't change how he feels for you."

Naruto couldn't speak as he heard his sensei's words, telling him that it was okay; letting him know that there was no harm that he could see in being with his father, even if Minato _was_ his father. "Kakashi-sensei..." The silver-haired man turned to look at him before he smiled, his one visible eye turning into an upside down u. "Even if he can't be your father the way you need him to be, Naruto... I will always be here to take that roll over for him." Naruto smiled warmly before he hugged Kakashi. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," the jonin only nodded as he patted Naruto on the back.

When they pulled away from their embrace Kakashi pushed on Naruto's arm gently. "Go to him," he urged softly, and that was all Naruto needed. He got up and ran off without another word and Kakashi watched him go, feeling that this time Naruto wouldn't get his heart broken.

**XxXxXxXxX**

When he finally arrived back home he was nervous, so much so that he was nearly shaking from head to toe. But along with his nervousness was something else. He did not know if it was excitement eating away at him or an incredible fear pounding in his mind. All he knew was that he wanted to see his father, yet he could not see the man anywhere around him...and that began to make him worry, effectively calming his nerves only the tiniest bit.

So slowly Naruto began to search the house, looking for his father, and after many minutes he stumbled upon the guest bedroom, and he wondered if Minato had decided to make the room his own. When he decided to slowly open the door he saw the elder blonde lying on the bed with his eyes closed, but Naruto knew better and knew that his father was not asleep. Still he was quiet as he shut the door and walked over to the bedside, attempting to think of something to say to the man but he could find nothing.

After a few moments of having his son watching him breathe, Minato finally opened his eyes just as Naruto had made up his mind and quickly got onto the bed and straddled his father's waist. Minato stared at the other blonde as if his son had suddenly grown an extra head. "What are you doing?" Naruto didn't answer. The young blonde only leaned down and matched his lips with his father's as he placed his hands on Minato's chest, giving the elder plenty of space and enough opportunities to push him away. Yet Minato did not, because he could not.

Then, just as suddenly as the kiss had begun, it ended, but Naruto didn't stop kissing his father. The teen's lips just moved to the blonde man's neck, where he began to kiss all the spots he knew were sensitive. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered in between kisses, nips and licks, and although Minato was trying to hold himself together Naruto just knew his weaknesses too well and he shuddered imperceptibly underneath his son. But Naruto noticed and it made him smirk. Seeing what he could do to the man beneath him made him feel powerful, and he admitted that he liked the power that he held over his father. "So incredibly sorry."

Minato took a deep breath after a moment and calmed himself enough so that he could speak as his son continued on. "Naruto, what is this about?" Just as soon as he asked the question Naruto slipped his hand underneath his shirt. "I'm sorry," Naruto repeated almost as if he could say nothing else as his hand roamed about his father's warm skin. And just as suddenly as the hand had appeared underneath Minato's shirt, it disappeared then it plunged, without missing a beat, into the elder's pants. His heart jolted. "Nnh, god..." It was the most that Minato could moan out softly as he bit his lip while his son massaged his erection through his boxers.

"Please forgive me," the elder blonde was confused by his son's words. "Naruto...mmh, what do you me-mean?" Again Naruto didn't answer as he took everything just a little further. He bit down hard on Minato's neck, sinking his teeth into his father's skin and drawing blood, effectively drawing a louder moan from the gorgeous blonde man just as he moved his hand, slipping it into his father's boxers to take hold of Minato's erection firmly. Another moan escaped the elder's parted lips as his blue eyes closed and he threw his head back. Naruto, frankly, was surprised by his father's reactions seeing as he really hadn't done all that much to him yet.

"N-Naruto...what...what do you...mean?" Minato questioned again, panting lightly as Naruto began stroking him slowly. This time Naruto did not deny his father the answer it seemed the man so wanted. "I want you to forgive me for earlier..." He trailed off as he brought his lips up to Minato's ear, nipping at the earlobe lightly before he continued. "I love you, Minato, and I want to be with you; I _need_ to be with you," Minato's eyelids fluttered slightly as he heard his son's softly spoken words in his ear and after a moment the hand that was pleasuring him pulled away, making him open his eyes to see that Naruto was back in his original position, looking down at him.

For a moment the two of them just looked at each other, both of them most painfully aware of how the other wanted him, but neither did anything about it. For moments they just stared into each others blue eyes with incomprehensible amounts of emotion in them. Then after those moments, that felt like forever, passed, Naruto leaned down and kissed his father's lips gently, pulling away so quickly that it made Minato groan in annoyance. "_I need you_," Minato smiled as Naruto rested their foreheads together.

He knew exactly how Naruto meant that and there was no way in the world he could deny his son something that they both wanted so badly. So after a few moments he flipped their positions, making Naruto smile. "I love you," he whispered to his son before he kissed him passionately.

**XxXxXxXxX**

When he woke the next morning he felt genuinely happy for the first time that he could really remember, and that was even counting the times that he could remember when he and Naruto had been together in his son's mind. Namikaze Minato was so incredibly happy because...for the first time he woke with his son in his arms, the boy's head on his naked chest and the teen's naked body wrapped around his own under the covers. For the first time in his life he felt as if he had everything that he had ever wanted and even more.

"Mm," it was the first and only sound that came from his son after the teen's fingers twitched against his stomach. Minato just wrapped his arm a little tighter around Naruto. "Good morning," the blonde teen made another unexplainable sound that sounded something along the lines of, "morning," but Minato could not be completely sure. So they just remained the way that they were for minutes as Naruto slowly came out of his early morning fog, and once he had he kissed his father's chest lightly. "Good morning," Minato smiled and shook his head. "Good morning, Naruto."

For many moments not another word came from Naruto as he placed his hand firmly on his father's stomach. But finally he said, "you're...really here..." he sounded so incredibly relieved and happy that it made Minato smile again. "I am."

"You're really, _really_ here," Naruto said once again as he looked up at Minato in near disbelief. "I told you, Naruto, that I would make it real. I did; I'm here. I'm always going to be here," he spoke reassuringly as Naruto bit his lip lightly while looking around the room. After a few seconds the teen nodded slowly and placed his head back on the elder's chest gently. "I love you..." he whispered softly to his father as he wrapped his arm around the man's midsection tightly, determined to keep him with him. "I love you, Naruto," it was the only thing that Minato could say as he knew that he and his son were feeling the exact same emotions running through them.

"...Can I ask you something...?" Naruto asked after a few moments of silence, making Minato raise an eyebrow but nod, even though Naruto couldn't see it. "...Do I call you Minato or Dad now?" A chuckle was the only response that Naruto got to his question, but he couldn't have been happier.

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: All right...well that's that... I'm probably never gonna look at this again in my life, seeing as I've proofed this about twenty times since I actually wrote it at the end of last year...and I'm sure there are still mistakes, but as is life. And like I said up top. There could be a sequel! If you are interested to see where this could go then tell me, it'll make me wanna write the sequel a lot more, even though I already wanna write it bad enough. So either way, it might be written.

But drop me a review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
